Crusade
by Uchiha-tsumi
Summary: Sasuke is willing to do anything for Itachi...even if that means murder. SASUITA
1. He isn't the culprit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the chars… just this story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

What could a young child possibly be capable, what horrors were necessary for the mind to loose itself amidst the crimson invitation?

Oh, that they knew, perhaps in such a case, he wouldn't be here...

Itachi sat beside Sasuke, gazing up at the sky, his legs would reach the ground floor, whilst Sasuke, five years younger would not touch that floor for a great amount of remaining time.

" I will always be a barrier for you to overcome Sasuke."  
Sasuke gazed up at his brother, seemingly lost in his words. Oh those sweet sounds that his brother made, those words spilling from his mouth in angelic symphonies.

His eyes wandered down Itachi's hair, that midnight whisper of silk; Those eyes shining in their dull glory.

Oxymoron's were truly the only appropriate descriptions for the elder brother, his beauty supernatural and defying everything human.

Sasuke smiled at the thought, and pondered over Itachi's words. He certainly did hate Itachi, but not for overshadowing him, not for ignoring him, or poking him on his forehead...but for betraying him.

Yes, Sasuke had seen Itachi with that sorry excuse of a cousin, that beady-eyed rat that stole from Itachi's radiance. Just the thought brought the Uchiha's fingers to a curl.

Itachi gazed down, anticipating a response. He found Sasuke's curled fists, and sighed, concluding that to be his response, that yes, Sasuke did hate him.

He sighed inwardly.

Suddenly aware of the misunderstanding, Sasuke seeked to fix the blunder, " Nii-san, I-" He began, but was interrupted by the call of his beloved's name.

"Itachi!" They called, and Sasuke was irritated. The way they called his name...how repulsing. Itachi's name was something to be sung, not screeched.

Nonetheless, his brother stood, and walked towards the sound, finding three other Uchiha's outside waiting for him.

Sasuke trailed after him, hiding behind one of the walls. Why were they here?!

"Two people weren't present at the meeting last night."

Sasuke's eyes widened what? Itachi hadn't gone? He grit his teeth.

Itachi stared at them, there was obviously something that they were getting at, and he didn't like the sound of it.

"You and Shisui," They answered themselves, " And Shisui was murdered last night."

The Uchiha had troubles holding his emotions back before them. Shisui...dead?

They handed him a small piece of paper which he carefully unraveled...a suicide note? So it wasn't a murder then...

"It's a suicide note." They clarified.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, they spoke as if Itachi, the great, couldn't read...

Itachi nodded "I see that..."

"But any skilled ninja can copy handwriting...especially one with a sharingan..."

Sasuke stilled, Itachi wouldn't kill someone...not a member of his own family.

"Where were you last night Itachi?" another asked, a bit more openly.

Itachi gazed down, "I cannot reveal that information."

Sasuke peered over a bit more, resisting the urge to shake his head. No! Itachi, you'll just further incriminate yourself. Tell them where you were, tell them right now!

The men's sharp glares turned to mere slits as their eyes narrowed. "You're father won't save you this time." One of the men said, and Itachi contemplated what to do next. He couldn't allow himself to be brought in. Not at such a desperate time. No, he had work to do, missions to complete, promises to uphold.

He told Sasuke he would protect him, he told him he would- His thoughts lost their trail as Sasuke stepped into sight, "Nii-san was busy last night."

Eager eyes stared at him, somewhat annoyed by the intrusion. Sasuke stared at them.

"Oh, and exactly where was he, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke cringed. How they said hi name…these men were lowly dogs. He hated being somehow related to them.

"I told you, he was on a mission.

Itachi turned, "Sasuke" He hissed, encouraging his brother against such acts.

Sasuke, for once, refused to listen to his elder brother and took another step forward.

The men before him scoffed, "Get out of here little boy. You have nothing of use to us until you can tell us where Itachi was exactly."

"I can tell you who killed Shisui."

Itachi's eyes widened…what was Sasuke doing? There was no possible way he could know.

"Oh…really, and then who would that be?"

Itachi frowned, Sasuke…

"Me." He answered.


	2. Stand by your side

Itachi was in front of his brother in seconds, arms spread to protect him, "He doesn't know what he's talking about

Itachi was in front of his brother in seconds, arms spread to protect him, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He-" The boy began to frantically defend his brother. What was Sasuke thinking?! He wondered.

Sasuke glared at his brother's form, willing that stoic shadow to step aside.

The men rolled their eyes while one stepped forward, leaning into Itachi, "Getting your brother to take the blame for you? Your little brother...how lowly."

With that, he hawked up what little phlegm he could, and spat it at Itachi's face. Itachi refused to cringe, despite the fowl smell that arose to his nostrils, and that cold liquid spiraling into the crevices of his mouth before he wiped the saliva away with a sleeve.

Sasuke huffed in displeasure, overcome with fury. His eyes hazed over in hatred, a putrid disgust for these men. How DARE they assume that Itachi would do something like that...how DARE they assume that Sasuke wasn't capable of such a feat. More importantly..how dare they DEFILE his God with their saliva?!

Another held back a snicker, and leaned in towards Sasuke, "Hn..as if someone like you could defeat Shisui anyway..." He let out a small chuckle, but was interrupted, as Sasuke could no longer give in to these horrid men.

" Why don't we prove that theory?" Sasuke challenged, and Itachi whirled around to face his brother, hoping that his worried glance would knock some sense into the younger boy, but before he could turn, Sasuke had darted forward.

The others turned, to find their teammate steadily falling to the floor, Sasuke standing behind him, Uchiha symbol facing them with an upturned kunai in his right hand.

That kunai...was covered in blood. And it became apparent, from the gruesome gash in the man's throat as he toppled- that he was dead.

Itachi felt his blood itself tremble. Sasuke...this wasn't Sasuke, but...it was still his brother. It was his duty to protect that boy, and judging from the expressions beside him, his Otouto wasn't about to get enough time to run.

Sasuke caught one breath, and turned as fast as he hand left, heading strait for the abdomen of the man whom had spat on his beloved.

There was a blur of blindness before the man had been informed of the boy's presence.

However, by that time, a familiar face held a firm grip on the struggling boy.

Fugaku held his arms around Sasuke, hands wrapped around outstretched arms.

The elder Uchiha allowed himself a moment of emotion as he ran over, " Sasuke!" He screamed.

The man stared into Sasuke's eyes...pools of hatred. Portals of darkness that he had yet to ever see before. He stumbled back into the awaiting arms of his remaining teammate, shivering in fear, as he pointed, "He...arrest him!" He yelled.

Fugaku grit his teeth, "Sasuke!" He grunted, and finally, Sasuke settled in his arms, letting his head fall enough that his hair obscured his face.

"Hai Oto-san."

Itachi whimpered a little, rushing to Sasuke as fgaku loosened his hold. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and pulled him in, ripping him from his fathers arms, " Sasuke...Sasuke..."

The younger allowed himself a smile, hidden in the folds of Itachi's chest, surrounded by that rapidly beating heartbeat that he so adored. Oh, Itachi.

Fugaku swallowed hard, and took Sasuke from him, " Sasuke...Did you kill Shisui?"

Sasuke stared up at him, "Yes, Yes I did."  
" Sasu-"

Fugaku shut his on up with a simple glance, and looked back to his younger son, "Then I have to arrest you...whether you are my son or not."

Sasuke held out his hands, "That's what you want me to do, right daddy?" He smiled, cocking his head to the side with innocence.

It broke Fugaku's heart to have to do this. Sasuke was his son, it angered him that the boy would go against his own family, yet he tasted a delicious sensation of pride at the prospect of his youngest son, already capable of defeating an ANBU.

Still, it was his duty to arrest murderers, and so he flipped out a pair of hand cuffs, snapping them around Sasuke's wrists.

It occurred to him as he snapped them shut, they they may be too small, and indeed they were. The metal teeth looked to fall off the boy's slender wrists with little to no difficulty whatsoever.

Rather than adhere to incompetence, he reached into his pocket, taking out a zip tie and turning Sasuke around, tying his wrists tightly together.

" You're going to hurt him! Father...it.it was me! I...I used the Inozuka jutsu, I did it, arrest me!"

Fugaku looked up and considered this a moment. It was possible.

The man had regained his composure, "He admitted to it! Arrest him too then!"

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, and they jumped unexpecting of the urgent voice. "I am the only one responsible for-"

"Sasuke! Stop admitting to things that you didn't-"

Saske ground his teeth. Why couldn't they accept that he did it?! He didn't enjoy killing, though...Shisui's death was slightly different.

He had only killed that man to prove himself, to avoid Itachi's arrest.

So...If he needed to prove himself again, for the sake of his love, he would do so.

The second his father blinked, he spiraled out of view, darting to the abandoned kunai, scooping it with his teeth as he raked the blade across the spitter's chest.

Fugaku looked up too late, and what he saw only deceived him further.

Sasuke let the kunai drop, clatter, if you will- to the ground.

Satisfied, he took a step back to admire his work, only to find another body beside his victim's corpse.

No...He thought, and looked up at Itachi.

Itachi let the euphoria wash over him as the body crumpled to the floor. It was true that he had killed many in his lifetime, but never had the blood stung so much. Still, the elder turned to Fugaku, gazing up in determination, "Arrest us both."

The patriarch let his jaw hang loosely in shock. Perhaps he shouldn't have let Mikoto stray from the house for errands...


	3. Morals

Disclaimer: (( I don't think I included one of these in any of my previous chapters! oh no!))

I do not own naruto or any of its affiliates. I do claim rights to this story though, because I wrote it...so that makes the content somewhat mine. Save for the wonderful characters. I can't claim sasuke...T-T

Special thanks: Thanks to everyone who mailed me about continuing this story. I don't want to mention any names without ok-g that I state you, but you should know who you are. Thank you so much for the story alert and authors list add.

it's always the fans that keep the writer going.

So...enjoy! This chapter is a little slower than the others, but I assure you, it will be heating up rather soon.

...............................................................................................................................................

Sasuke stared at the wall, refusing to meet the desperate eyes of his savior.

"Sasuke..." Itachi pleaded, tugging at his restraints, binding him to the chair,

"Sasuke please....just talk to me."

Finally the boy turned, meeting his elder with eyes filled in what Itachi could only render as sincerity. "Nii-san. You shouldn't have done that..." He lowered his head, reverting to glare at the floor.

He was utterly distraught that his brother had ended in jail beside him now. Itachi should be pampered at home, sipping the finest tea from mother's porcelain, and indulging in the simple but elaborate pleasures his existence served to him.

Rather to Sasuke's dismay, he sat here beside him, with those concerned eyes.

"Otouto..." Itachi began, filtering the emotion from his eyes. He stared at the ceiling to avoid Sasuke's form, and forced himself back to the boy.

"Sasuke I'm worried. I haven't a clue what convinced you to admit to something like that...or...or do something like that...but.. It was wrong."

Obsidian turned, sparking with curiosity; surely Itachi's voice did not just crack! Oh heaven's, how he wished to kiss those vocal obscenities from his lords lips. How he desired so to whisk the boy from this chair and escape to safety.

"Itachi, I needed to protect yo-" He looked to Itachi with those plastic eyes, that fake stare, and only now had Itachi begun to crack through it.

"Stop it!" He shouted, "Enough! I don't know what's gotten into you, but Sasuke I want my brother!"

Again, the younger was so surprised to hear those cracks, and that....weakness? It was unlike his brother, but he licked his lips, aware of the light blush that painted those pale cheeks, the milky tears that dawned in those eyes.

"Sasuke please, just answer me."

Oh...he was begging now, and that just....that just awoke something in the younger, that he knew not how to suppress. It was unlike him, and he knew more than anything that he was unworthy, but for that sacred moment that he wished to taste his brother's eden....he indulged.

Itachi had not the time to prepare before his brother's lips crashed against his own.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, what sweetness dawned his love's water. What devout purity slipped into his lips, what....blasphemy he may have submit himself to, was well worth the punishment for this experience.

Itachi leaned into the kiss, someone shocked, but he had received so very attention from his brother, and perhaps...perhaps he could read his brother somehow.

A thought occurred to him that this could be an enemy ninja disguised as his brother, but the kiss convinced him otherwise. Something within that kiss was uniquely Sasuke. Something in that kiss was the young boy whom admired him so much. And he missed it enough, that he too let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation of their touching lips.

Fugaku massaged his temples. He had seen well too many things in his years, and this recent arrest of his boys had taken quite the toll on him. He would swore that at least three years had been cut from his life. Determined to end this drawling day, he scooted form his seat and headed to the interrogation room where they were currently being held.

_Grooooooowl. _

Well, perhaps he could eat something first.

Sasuke pulled from the kiss, delicately so as not to startle his obsession but just rough enough to savor that chaste sanguine flavor.

He stared into Itachi's cool gaze and a true smile graced his cheeks, "Everything I do...I do for you Aniki."

Itachi blushed a moment. It was so out of character for hi, but he had never met such an encounter that seemed so true. Never had he kissed and felt loved, cared for...but Sasuke tasted wonderful, as if he truly loved his elder brother.

The prodigy shook his head; surely that was not the case. Black enshrouded his stoic mindset, and he felt so foreign in his own body; So conflicted.

Sasuke remained calm and collected, while in contrast, Itachi was busy convincing himself that his brother had not just kissed him, and that he more importantly did not enjoy it.

Raven locks snapped to his head, and Itachi stilled, gazing up to fid their father standing at the door, wearing his all-too-appropriate tired haggard expression.

Sasuke feigned innocence, and chewed at his bottom lip, clicking his tongue, " Otou-san...."

Fugaku turned to the boy, pulling out a chair, "Sasuke, I can't interrogate Itachi with you in the room. Another of the police will be handling you in the next room. I want you to answer as honestly as possible. We have no room for mistakes here...."

Itachi gazed at Fugaku, "The truth is that he is innocent father!"

"Gather yourself Itachi..." The man hissed, as a tall man stepped into the room. A tall man that Sasuke noted, hid his nose and sported rather unruly black hair.

"Come with me please," He instructed, scooping the boy by his arm and dragging him out.

Itachi's eyes followed him the entire way until the door closed, and frantically, but determined he smacked the table with bound hands, " Why did you arrest him?!"

"He killed two men, that I needent remind you, we're family members, and openly admitted to murdering another."

Itachi turned to the wall, "Yet you calmly discuss with me."

"You are free Itachi."

"What?!" His head turned so fast, he was shocked it didn't snap off. "I murdered someone too!"

"Yes, but I managed to pass it off as an act of aggression. They provoked you, and you were under stress."

"But I KILLED him. Doesn't that mean anything?!"

"Yes of course, you'll be under house arrest for a month, but that should suffice."

"...and what of Sasuke?" Itachi forced the words from his throat. How they could simply pass him for his action was against all moral, it was corrupt, it was selfish, it was sick and wrong. They had better release Sasuke on the same conditions though.

"Let us hope that he has a good motive. I can do nothing for the boy..."

Nible fingers fiddled at the rinds of the zip tie, not making a show of relief when the binds were cut.

The man sat across from him, setting the removed binds in the trash and crossing his arms, "So...you killed two men, and admit to killing another?"

"Yes." Sasuke said simply.

"Would you care to tell me why?"  
He snarled at the antics. How moronic did they take him for?! He WAS after all related to Itachi the great, it was only right that he inherit some of those talented genes.

"They insulted me."

"Tell me, what did they say?"

"How is my brother? Will he be going free?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

"I am questioning you Sasuke-kun, it doesn't work that way."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke challenged,

"But at the academy, we always learn to be fair to one another. So I'll be nice and answer one of your questions if you answer mine."

The man visibly twitched,

"This isn't the academy Sasuke, this is a dangerous situation, and you could be looking at t very bad situation. Do you understand me?"  
" I understand perfectly well sir, but the fact remains, that I'm not dumb enough to answer any of your questions without an answer, or a lawyer."

The other smacked his head. This boy was trouble; with a capital T. God...he needed more coffee.


	4. You want the truth?

It's been a while…hasn't it? Sorry!

Enjoy this one though.

I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

…

After several hours pressing the subject, the interrogator was convinced that he would be getting no solid confession, explanation or further response from the Uchiha. The boy was stubborn, far more stubborn than he had ever had the pain of interrogating.

Frustrated, he stormed out of the room and furrowed his brows, pacing and grumbling to himself.

Sasuke gazed up, watching the man leave, his hands tied to the table. The man had yet to respond what would be happening to Itachi, and without a response to his answer, he would not be supplying an answer to the man's.

He could vaguely recall the ghost of Itachi's lips on his own. That taste lingering on his mouth, clingind to his own plump pink petals.

Oh, but he had gone too far. Itachi did not deserve to be so surprised, so shocked. But he had persisted to protect Sasuke. Rather than accept the notion as sick, ( as sasuke knew it full well to be but still could not bring himself to care) he had chosen to defend his brother, even in the face of jail or worse.

A frown consumed his features, " Itachi…." He muttered.

The interrogator gazed up from his coffee, staring through the windows. At last the boy had said something, but his ears told him it was just the name of his brother. His brother seemed to be a rather important motivator in Sasuke's speech. Honestly, he wanted to help the boy, he was too young to go to jail, and that fragile, lithe, feminine body would be all too welcomed in the company of so many villains.

" Itachi…" He repeated to himself and his eyes snapped wide. " That's it" if the kid wanted information on his brother, he would get it. It just wouldn't be accurate.

With newfound determination, the man stormed in, and took in a breath, meeting the fearless eyes of the boy.

" look, I just talked to my boss-"

" My father." Sasuke corrected.

" Right…your father. Itachi's being held in the cell and is going to be tried, unless you can offer any information why we should free him."

Sasuke visibly stiffened, " Fine."

" Now we're getting somewhere."

" What do you need to know?"

" Where were you on the night of Shisui's murder?"

" By the river."

" The river…so then you saw Shisui's murder? You must have heard something, Sasuke anything you can-"

" I saw him yes, and I heard him."

" Good, now you know you're being recorded, this information will surely help-"

" Convict me? Yes I'm certain- I saw him because I was the one holding him down, and I heard him because I was the one quieting him."

" Enough playing around Sasuke, this is your life on the line."

" I'm fully aware of this, and I intend on paying my dues to society-"

" paying your dues? Sasuke if your testimony is to be believed and added to the recent murders not only will you be sentenced to prison, but you're more likely to be sentenced to death!"

Sasuke made to respond immediately, he made to part his lips and retort to continue adamantly that he had killed Shisui….but if he was dead who would protect his angel? Who would part the red sea for his angel to march towards heaven? Who would brush his hair, and whom would watch from the shades? Whom would prepare his tea and…no…he needed to be with Itachi.

" I never thought about it that way…." He replied shakily, and summoned tears to his eyes, gazing up at the man, " You have to understand I don't want nii san hurt! The guy told me that….he told me that if I admitted to killing Shisui he would protect me…and if I didn't…he said…he said they'd blame Nii san!" He yelled, shaking his head furiously. Fake tears spiked his eyes, trembles claiming his body.

He made himself appear all the child he was supposed to be.

The interrogator softened, leaning in and frowning," He won't be able to save you from death Sasuke. We'll do all we can to protect both you and your brother, but you need to tell me everything about this man."

Sasuke nodded, " h…hai…I'll tell you anything just…just don't hurt nii san!"

At last, the man sat, " Now lets restart Sasuke….where were you when Shisui was murdered?"

" I…I was at the river…by…by the tree, the oak one. I was reading, and it was cold, so I stood up to go back. Kaa san always gets so angry….and I…I…."

" Go on Sasuke."

Itachi felt at his numb wrists, staring into his fathers eyes, " At least let me see his interrogation…"

Against his better judgment, Fugaku agreed, and walked Itachi into the viewing room, Sasuke's voice clear through the speakers.

" He held Shisui down and I got stuck in the brush….i tried to hold back my scream, but I fell, and I couldn't help it. I guess he heard, so he dropped shisui and held onto his hair, dragging him along with him as he walked towards me."

" What did he look like?"

" He was…tall with long black hair and…and evil yellow eyes…"

Itachi's eyes widened, the man Sasuke was describing…that was the same man he had described in his nightmares. The nightmares he had only told Itachi.

It wasn't possible this man was the killer.

Was Sasuke…was Sasuke truly capable of murder?

….

So maybe that wasn't as much as you wanted but it's going to get better. ^U^

R and R please! And tell me what you expect/want to happen. I have a basic idea but other contributions are always welcome!


End file.
